


Sunblock

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, M/M, Snarky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't mind being the Coppertone monkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunblock

Stiles plopped down on the towel and tossed the bottle of Coppertone back, “Your edict, you get to slather my back for every reapplication.”

The cap popped, cold cream squirted over his back, then warm hands smoothed it into his skin in long slow swipes.

“I can live with that. Better I be your Coppertone slave than you get a burn like you did last time we were at the beach.”

Stiles felt a pair of lips press to the back of his neck and made a happy little hum, “I admit to being an idiot last time. I kept forgetting to re-apply.”

“Because you kept getting distracted and trying to do everything at once like a squirrel on Red Bull.” The hands, done rubbing in the sunblock, continued to massage and rub.

“Jackson still calls me Squirrelinski because you keep _saying_ that.”

“Well I’ll just have to kick his ass. That’s _my_ nickname for you.” Another kiss, this time on the side of Stiles’ neck.

“God you’re an asshole,” Stiles turned a little, reached back to sink his hand into the short mop of curls, and took the smirking mouth of his lover with his.

“Mmm,” the hands that had so competently applied the sunblock pulled Stiles up on top of their owner as the kiss spun out.

“Hey Isaac, Stiles get a room!” Scott’s voice called out.

Isaac was more than a little pleased when Stiles just flipped Scott off while deepening the kiss.


End file.
